


Departure

by nereidee (aurasama)



Series: Amnesia ficlet collection [4]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: The final ritual is completed and Alexander's long exile is finally coming to an end. Written for a drabble/ficlet meme on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this phrase generator prompt list: http://nereiarts.tumblr.com/post/150271055364/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and  
> For an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: Alexander/Daniel + 7. "How long has it been?" and 19. "Come home with me"

The chamber was cast in blue light, and Daniel was vividly reminded of the fateful day he'd discovered the Orb. The artefact was standing upon a pylon, once more burning with the strange, pale fire, and he felt drawn to it. Its light was blinding and his eyes watered just looking at it, but when he stared into its depths for long enough he thought he saw shapes moving in it, as though at a great distance.

”How long has it been?” Alexander said quietly. He, too, was staring at the artefact, but his eyes were unfocused. He seemed quite lost in his own reverie. ”How long have I waited for this?”

”And it really will work? It'll open a portal?” Daniel asked, coming stand beside him. The air was alive with it; some force that filled the room with its electrifying presence and made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

”It will. It won't be long now.”

The centre of the room seemed to be wavering, as if all that strange power was being drawn there. Daniel hadn't entirely understood the baron's explanations about what would happen when the portal was opened, but he remembered all too clearly how the desert sun in Algeria had transformed the hot sand into cruel mirages of water and shade. Somehow, this was like it, and it made him want to reach out his hand and touch it.

A terrible howl shook the castle again, sending a rain of debris from the ceiling. Alexander beheld it calmly, but the Englishman backed away from the door, eyeing it nervously. The cries of the Shadow, once just part of his nightmares, sounded much closer now, terribly substantial, and he knew the Guardian was approaching.

”Don't be afraid, Daniel,” the baron said soothingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. ”The portal will be open soon.”

The brunette nodded, his visage visibly paler than usual. It had been too many months of nightmares and sleepless nights – he just wanted it to be over, to feel safe again. There was a knowing look in the elder's eyes and with a shuddering sigh Daniel embraced him, burying his face on Alexander's shoulder. The entire castle above them seemed to be quaking in the face of the unspeakable creature, and a low rumble ran through the orb chamber.

”Take me with you,” Daniel whispered. ”I don't want to die.”

”You are not going to die. I promise you.”

Somewhere far above there was a thunderous sound, like something enormous collapsing. They pulled apart, looking around the chamber. The air was growing thicker and thicker, the orb's glow so luminous that all else seemed made of shadows. Its blue light seemed to engulf them both within it and suddenly, the air was was rent apart. The younger man gasped audibly, his eyes widening. He turned to look up the baron in mute amazement.

”It's done,” Alexander said, and wild happiness seemed to dance in his eyes. He offered his hand to the brunette. ”Come home with me, Daniel.”


End file.
